


Yet Appropriately Dignified

by Katherine



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Kirk's communication that he was returning came in while Spock was in the impromptu coordinating centre for the project on-planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Appropriately Dignified

Captain Kirk's communication that he was returning came in while Spock was in the impromptu coordinating centre for the project on-planet. The scientific and command-diplomatic personnel from the _Enterprise_ all were quartered in the single-storey building in addition to doing their work within. It was frankly cramped.

"I will be attending to a matter in my assigned cabin," Spock stated to his second on the project, and set off at a quick yet appropriately dignified pace. As he made his way to the building's entrance, he moved carefully through the crowd of his colleagues, once or twice avoiding materials laid out on the floor.

Meeting Kirk, who entered still splendid in his dress uniform, Spock acknowledged "Captain" and without further word said aloud walked with him to Spock's cabin. Inside, Spock helped Kirk shed his dress uniform as he took off his own duty one.

Spock's communicator chimed. Spock stated "Privacy has been invoked for this cabin," yet the lieutenant begun to speak about the scientific topic currently at hand, which Kirk was not yet familiarised with. 

"Privacy has been invoked for this cabin," Spock repeated, implacably, and silenced the circuit. He resumed stripping himself and his captain. 

With them both naked, Spock reached into the showering cubicle and pressed a control. (Cramped although the facilities were, what was provided was a change from the efficiency of sonics on board the _Enterprise_.) They stepped together into the luxury of water.


End file.
